Repromissionem
by SalujaAlibaba
Summary: "Once we grow up let's get married!" Like that a promise was made between them.


**A/N:** First time writing fluff, still not very happy about how it turned, actually it makes me really embarrassed... But I want to publish the thing because there aren't enough Senyuu fanfics.

A little explanation: this is an AU in which Ross and Alba are childhood friends, have always gone to the same class, basically everyone around them can notice that they can't be _just_ childhood friends and one person somehow manages to make them go on a date.

I totally did not decide to publish this the 4th of May because that's someone's birthday, nope.

As always, English is not my native language so I apologize for the grammatical/orthographical mistakes I might have.

* * *

_"Once we grow up let's get married!" the child said, full of confidence on the outside but burning with embarrassment on the inside._

_The boy blinked twice, trying to process what he had been told so suddenly, when he understood the meaning of the words he couldn't help but smile "yes!" he replied with an enthusiastic nod._

_Like that a promise was made between them._

* * *

It was a dream, a dream about the past. He had been forced to open his eyes thanks to the beeping sound of the alarm clock and the light that entered from the window.

He hit the clock to make it stop bothering him and then he sat on the bed, still half sleep staring to nothing in particular, thinking about the dream he just had.

It was more like a reminiscence from the past, he did remember it, more or less, he remembered doing that promise and he remembered who he made the promise to, but he didn't remember how or when happened.

Well, now he knew the answers, it happened more than ten years ago, so it wasn't weird that he had forgotten some details, as long as he remembered the important things the rest didn't really matter.

Because truth was, that even after more than ten years, he wanted to keep the promise and probably he would feel like that for the next ten years, even after a hundred of years, he would still want to marry Alba.

Just the second after thinking that he opened his eyes as much as he could and then shook his head, he was still sleepy, if he was completely awake he would never have those thoughts, his brain wasn't working correctly yet, neither his heart, which started to beat really fast after thinking about the boy of the promise.

* * *

"Hm? How unusual to find you so early in the morning, Ross." As if the universe was playing a prank on him, after that dream the first person he would encounter on the way to school was, obviously, the one he had dreamed with.

He was drinking some kind of drink he had brought on a vending machine while he hold some papers on the other hand, probably he was reviewing the notes he had taken to study for the exam they had that same day.

"Good morning!" Alba said with a bright smile as he started walking next to him.

"Tch," the black haired boy just flicked his tongue as reply and looked away from him.

"Don't be so mean since the morning… I spent the whole night studying and I almost didn't sleep" right after the last word, Alba yawned and after that he rubbed his eye with the same hand as the one that was holding the papers, it was a miracle that he didn't cut his face with the edges of the papers.

Ross had to admit that it would be a shame if Alba got a cut in that pretty face he had, and what the hell was he thinking.

As if that would solve any problem or make him feel less flustered, he smacked Alba on the head.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" He shouted, but the other boy was walking ahead of him and didn't give him a reply.

Well, at least that hit had woken him up.

* * *

Lunch break, finally, after having so many exams some food was the best reward he could have.

Taking his lunch box and chair with him, he sat in front of Alba, both sharing his desk, it was too much of a pain to move his desk just for the two of them, and they had enough space so why would they bother to do it?

It seemed like Alba was too tired, maybe because he didn't sleep much or maybe because he had thought a lot while doing the exams, but for someone who was usually talking non-stop he was awfully quiet that day, which wasn't a good thing because it gave Ross more time to think and all he remembered was that dream, that promise they had made so much time ago that it was possible that Alba didn't remember it. That pissed him off.

As revenge, he took some food from Alba's lunch box, a octopus shaped sausage, Ross looked at it, really? Even at that age?

"You really are a child…" He said before eating it in one bite.

"Hey! That's mine! You already have your own food!" Alba complained while putting a hand over his lunch box, as if that was going to protect it.

Truth was that since some time ago, he had started to bring more food than what he could eat, after all, Ross was always stealing his.

"And it's not my fault that they look like this" Alba pointed at the sausages that remained "my mom is the one who made my lunch," he said almost whispering while he started to blush.

"Your mom made it? You really are a child" Ross mocked him while he took another one, after all he had already finished his lunch.

"As if you made your own lunch box!" He had a point in that "and as I said, that's mine" he pointed at the food that the other boy had stolen, which was already inside his mouth.

Ross gulped the food and smiled at him.

"That's very daring to say, what's yours? My mouth?" Ross teased him leaning forward.

"No! I meant the sa…" the boy stopped mid sentence and looked away, his face getting more red by every second that passed "never mind…" He said almost whispering.

And like that, while Alba was still embarrassed, Ross kept stealing his lunch until there was nothing left. In the end, the owner of it didn't have even half of it.

When Alba saw his empty lunch, he turned at Ross. It didn't matter what he said now it was too late for anything and he would probably twist his words just like before.

"Thanks for the food," he said with a smirk. It seemed that he still wanted to tease him. Then again, Ross was always ready to tease him.

Alba went back to his quiet mode, it seemed that he really was tired, with his eye barely keeping open. Ross looked at how he tried his best to keep awake and how he was slowly losing, if he continued like that he would fall asleep in the next class, really, what was the point of studying the whole night if he was going to be sleepy the next day? He had to think about something to keep him awake, there had to be something…

The door of the class opened with a loud noise that could probably be heard from the other side of the building.

The whole class looked at the person who had opened the door so energetically.

"Alba-kun! Shii-tan!" The one who had become the centre of attention stood out even more thanks to the calling he did with an idiotic smile on his face.

Both boys looked at how the third one got closer to them without being able to ignore that the rest of the class was making comments about the newcomer.

"Can't you act like a normal person for once, Crea?" lectured Ross knowing that it didn't matter how many times he tried to correct his habits he would always forget what he had been told just some minutes after the conversation.

"What thing I did wasn't normal?" He asked standing next to Alba, looking at the two boys who were sitting on their chairs.

"It doesn't matter…" he sighed "then, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked with the most serious face he could pull at the moment.

"You make it sound as if you didn't want me to be here…" Crea said a little disappointed.

"You make it sound as if you were surprised because of it" Ross answered calmly.

"Well, well" Alba interrupted them "but what matter brought you here, Crea-san?"

"See Shii-tan? That's how you ask things properly" Crea said pointing at Alba. "I have decided to be a good upperclassman and give you guys a present" he explained and in that moment Alba and Ross both realized that he was holding something on his hand.

"With the grades you get it will be a miracle if you manage to be an upperclassman for another year" Ross commented trying to mock him.

Crea ignored his comment and put a white envelope on the table and didn't give any other explanation while the other boys looked at it.

"What is this?" Alba finally asked.

"Oh, you want to know, don't you?" he put an arm over Alba's shoulder and ducked to get on the same height as him, making their faces be really close, one next to the other. For some reason this made Ross angry. "A friend gave me these saying that he didn't need them anymore, but I have part-time work after school so I can't go" he started explaining suddenly "and there isn't anyone I can invite to come with me either so I thought, 'why don't I give it to these guys instead?' you won't waste them, right?" he smiled idiotically once again and this time turned his face towards Alba's direction, making the faces close, even closer. Ross looked at them starting to get really pissed off for some reason, how much time was that idiot going to be so close to him? And why wasn't Alba saying something? Didn't it make him uncomfortable?

"You still haven't told us what it is inside the envelope through" Alba pointed.

"Oh? That? Tickets, for the cinema, for that really good movie that everyone is talking about, seems" he finally said.

"Really? It's been a long time since I have gone to the cinema!" Alba said cheerfully "thank you Crea-san!" he turned his head to look directly at Crea, their faces were really close but he didn't have time to notice it because the next thing he knew was that both, Crea and him were being punched on the face by Ross.

"Why did you do that!?" Alba asked angrily.

"Just felt like doing it" Ross replied avoiding looking at him.

"Well, I'll go back to class, see you" and with those words Crea started to walk towards the door while he rubbed with his hand the part where he had been punched.

Meanwhile, Alba was still shouting at Ross for hitting him out of nowhere while the other just ignored him until the bell rang and everybody started to pick up their things for the next class.

* * *

"Are we going?" Alba asked handing one of the tickets to Ross.

Ross looked at it, doubting if he should take it or not.

"Well" he finally said taking it "exams are over and we won't have anything else to do" he looked at the time on the ticket, they had more than an hour until the movie started "let's go" he said starting to walk ahead from Alba.

* * *

Ten minutes into the movie and Ross already decided that the first thing he was going to do the next day was kill Crea.

He now understood why the woman who took their tickets smiled like that and why he felt that everyone was looking at them.

They went to watch a romantic film, one of those that only couples go to see and imagine their future lives being like the one in the big screen, together with the person they love and for some reason the couple becomes closer like that.

Not only that, but the plot of the movie was something that Ross was really familiar with, two kids, a boy and a girl, who had known each other since they could remember made a promise in which they would get married when they grow up.

The universe was really playing a prank on him, it was testing his patience.

He took a slurp from his drink as loud as he could trying to disturb everyone around him, if he couldn't have a good time anyone else could. Sometimes he thought like a child.

"Hey, Ross," Alba called at him whispering, "try not to cause trouble to the people, they are trying to watch the movie," he scolded him. Ross glanced at him, Alba had moved closer to him so he could hear him even if he was whispering, he leaned so close that Ross could feel the other boy's hair tickling his face and he could feel his breath on his ear. Once he became aware of those things his first reaction was to push the other boy away. "That's mean…" He complained while he sat properly to watch the movie again. Ross looked away from him and took another slurp, even louder than the one before and heard a sigh from Alba right after that.

After that, he couldn't really bring himself to pay attention to the movie, it didn't seem like he was the only one because everyone around him was paying more attention to their companions than to the movie.

He could hear the shy laughs of the girls and the boys whispering something into their ears, did they really pay the tickets just for that? It was starting to make him uncomfortable and he decided that he would eat the whole box of popcorn as loud as he could.

Or he planned to do so, until he felt that Alba was using his shoulder as a pillow, it seemed that even with the noise of the movie and the people around them, he couldn't stay awake anymore. He did say that he almost didn't sleep that night, and certainly, he had almost fallen asleep in the middle of the exams, but it was the first time that Ross saw someone falling asleep in a cinema.

Once again, he could feel his hair, this time tickling his neck and he could also feel his breath. He looked at him, the scene at that moment was bright enough to allow him to get a good look of Alba's sleeping face. He looked relaxed, as if being near Ross was the safest place in the world when actually was probably the other way, he had his mouth half open so he could breath from it and he wasn't moving even the slightest.

The scene changed to a dark one and he couldn't continue observing him, it was better like that, he wouldn't be able to stop looking at him otherwise.

Ross continued to watch the movie trying to make as less noise as he could.

* * *

The film was finally over and Ross stood up from the chair as soon as the lights turned on, not caring about the fact that doing that meant that Alba would have an unpleasant waking up after hitting the armchair with his head.

"That hurt!" Was the first thing he said and then he stood up. "You could've woken me up…" he complained, following Ross. It seemed that he still didn't realize that he had been using the other boy as a pillow, and it didn't seem like Ross was going to help him realize it.

It seemed that the movie took longer than they thought because when they went outside the sky was already pitch black and the lights on the street were on.

As usual, Ross started walking even before Alba had gotten outside the building.

"Wait for me!" he called catching up with the black haired boy "you never wait, do you?" He sighed.

They both continued to walk without saying a word. Alba was still half asleep and Ross for some reason couldn't stop thinking about the coincidences that happened that day; the dream, the movie, they couldn't be coincidences at all.

He couldn't help but glance at Alba from time to time, he had to say something, he had to check if he remembered too, he had to check if he still wanted to keep the promise.

But he couldn't come up with anything, there wasn't any subtle way of asking him about that topic, in the movie… He couldn't remember how they brought the topic in the movie either, he had been too distracted thanks to a certain boy who had decided that he was a really comfortable pillow.

"The movie…" Alba said, trying to break the silence. "How did it end? I fell asleep and I couldn't see it..." he explained in a shy way, it seemed that he still didn't realize that Ross knew that more than anyone else as well as he didn't seem to realize that the movie was meant for couples and basically the whole staff of the cinema thought that they were one, but well, that was how innocent that kid was.

"Suddenly a monster appeared and ate the main character, the heroine seeing this swore vengeance and started her training to haunt the monster and avenge her beloved one's death" it was obviously a lie, but the truth was that he didn't know how did the movie finish either, at some point he realized that no matter how much he tried it would be useless for him to pay attention to the movie.

"Don't lie!" He shouted.

"I am not, I'm totally telling the truth" Ross said, raising his

voice and obviously lying.

"Really?" Alba didn't sound very convinced yet "that's sad…" he said disappointed.

"Why is that?" Ross asked even if he wasn't very interested in the reply.

"Well, they made a promise, right?" for some reason they both had stopped walking and were looking at each other "they said that they would get married, I think that a promise like that should be kept, no matter how many years pass."

Those words had a weird effect on Ross, as if something started to burn inside him.

"Then…" Ross looked at Alba, he wanted to believe that he still remembered but at the same time he knew that it was improbable, if he remembered it he wouldn't have said something so embarrassing. "Never mind" he said as he started to walk once again.

"I remember," Alba said behind him, "you were going to ask that, right?" He walked towards him, "the promise we made when we were little, I remember it."

The next thing they both knew was that they were close, extremely close, there was almost no space between them, their foreheads were touching and they looked each other at the eyes. They didn't know how much time they spent like that, but they didn't care either, it was the first time they were so close, they could feel the breath of the other, if they wanted they could count the eyelashes of the other,

but the truth was that their minds were completely blank.

Alba then closed his eyes and Ross understood what he meant. He got even closer to him, their lips almost touching and then…

Ross moved his head and instead decided to bite Alba's nose.

"You bit my nose!" Alba shouted stepping back and covering his nose with a hand, it didn't hurt much but he realized what was what he expected and his face turned red. "You bit my nose!" He repeated louder, taking the hand away from his face. "What way of ruining a moment is that! Who bites someone's nose when they expect to be-!" he couldn't finish the sentence because Ross had covered Alba's mouth with his own.

It didn't last much, it was just their lips joining with the others' but considering the previous event, it was probably the most romantic thing Ross had done in his whole life.

When they separated from the kiss they weren't able to look at each other, at some point Ross had started to hold Alba's hand and refused to let it go. Not like the other boy cared, in fact, he returned the grip.

"Alba," Ross finally called his name looking directly at him, the brown haired boy returned his gaze. "In some years from now," he was looking directly at his eyes, and with no sign of doubt in his voice he said "marry me."

Alba looked at him with dilated eyes. "Yes!" He replied with a bright smile as his cheeks got even more bright red.

And like that, the childhood promise they had made was renewed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your time reading, I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
